Spider Bat
by SParkie96
Summary: The summary is inside. I don't know if it should be a Spider-man Batman crossover or just a Batman Arkham Asylum fic. I chose Cartoon Xovers. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider Bat**

**Summary: Life can be a living hell if you're the daughter of both Spider-Man AND Batman. Set during Arkham Asylum and after Web of Shadows.**

**Author's Note: YES this is based during the Arkham Asylum video game and after the Web of Shadows video game, like WAAAYYYY after. Dick, Barbara, and the others are still young in this, instead of Oracle or Nightwing. This story goes more into how Sami became Batman's kid too. She goes into Arkham Asylum after She-Venom aka Miley Brock is transferred from Riker's to Arkham only to find that the Asylum has been taken over by some clown named Joker. To make things worse, Joker's "daughter" is also inside the asylum. This is going to be one hell of a night.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sami and Clownette and my other OCs. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: One Week Earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sami walked with Commisioner Stacey as the guards of Riker's escorted She-Venom from her cell to the transfer boat. Miley thrashed and snarled at the guards, but they did not give her any response in return. She had been at it since seven in the morning when Sami had first gotten the call from the Commish. It was now four pm now. Sami rolled her eyes as she massaged her temples. Miley was beginning to get on her nerves with the snarling and growling. It pissed her off when Miley started to complain and brag that she was hot shit and could easily get out of the restraints. One of the rookies dared Miley to do so. Thanks to the rookie, Sami had to break Miley's leg and get a muzzle. The Commisioner and Sami stopped in front of the dock as the guards loaded Miley into the boat. Commisioner Stacey turned to Sami as the rain and unsettled ocean whiped through the air, the wind whiping at their faces,<p>

"Thank you for coming here and helping with She-Venom's transport. I thought she was gonna kill Nelson, but luckily you stepped in. I only pity those poor fellows in Arkham that will be holding her. I can only imagine the headlines now. I trust that you'll go on the boat during her transfer?" he asked. Sami nodded as she looked at the unsteady seas and the darkened clouds. It was mid-July, but it felt as though it was mid-winter. The freezing cold wind and unsteady waters made it difficult for the guards to securely load Miley into the ship.

When they did, Sami bid the Commish a "Fair well for now" and stepped on to the dock as she approached the boat. She safely got on the boat and sat herself on a bench that was on the deck. She watched as New York City's lights faded off into the distance as they sail along the U.S. coastline to New Jersey. She looked at Miley, who was glaring at her from inside her glass holding cell. Sami again rolled her eyes and looked out at the seas. Four hours later, they had arrived at Arkham's loading docks. The Arkham Guards saluted her and she returned the gesture and helped the Riker's guards unload Miley on to the rolling glass case that had been awaiting her. She landed in the case with a thud and growl.

An old man with glasses and mustache approached her, the Gotham City Police Department badge shined on his coat. He held out a hand,

"Sami Parker, I presume? I'm Commisioner Gordon of Gotham PD. I'm sure Commisioner Stacey told you?" he asked. Sami nodded and shook his hand,

"He told me much. Are you sure Arkham is strong enough to hold She-Venom?" Sami asked. Gordon let out a short laugh as he took another drag of his pipe,

"I'm sure we can handle her. If we don't, Batman can." Gordon assured as they walked to the main building where the prisoners were checked in. It was actually kind of irritating to Sami when they had to walk through all the halls. She went with them into the weapon detector and accidentally set off the alarm. The guards shot Sami a glare, but Gordon just waved the guards off. Sami saw some pretty interesting baddies as she walked passed the cells. They were very hostile, but ridiculous looking. She passed what looked like a demented clown, whose cell was right next to Miley's new one. His hair had been dyed a toxic green, skin was bonechillingly white and he wore a messed up red smile that stretched up to his cheek bones. If Sami had worked here, she would install a curtain on the glass. As Miley was being taken out of her "Carrier", the clown tapped on the glass,

"Oh? Is there a new hero in town? Aren't you a little young to be running around the big bad streets of Gotham? Watch out, or else the big bad Batsy will getcha! HAHAHA!" the clown laughed. Sami shook her head as she just continued to watch the guards unload Miley into the cell. Surprisingly, Miley didn't put up a fight. Sami didn't like it. After She-Venom was settled, the Arkham guards had her left the area and headed back to the main part of the asylum. Sami gave a walk by salute to Warden Quincy Sharp and went to the front door. Gordon turned to her,

"You need a ride back to Middleton? I could get you one." Gordon offered. Sami nodded as they went outside. Gordon flipped open his phone and called someone. Who it was, Sami didn't know. He hung up a few minutes later and turned back to her,

"He said he'll be here in a few. Thank you, Ms. Parker. I'll be sure to tell my daughter that I saw you today. She'll probably be jealous of me." he said with a smile as he held out his hand again. She looked up at him and shook his hand again,

"You're welcome, Commisioner Gordon, but please do call me if She-Venom ever gets out. I trust that Batman is a good man, but I know how to take her down in a quick and painless way." Sami requested as she let go of his hand. Gordon nodded in response. Before he could say anything more, a black jet-like car pulled up in front of them. Sami looked up at Gordon, who just winked at her.

The hood of the car opened up and a black figure hopped out. The figure approached closer and Sami had to look up the person. This guy had to have been six foot five inches, 285 lbs. He wore a black kevlar suit with a ton of padded material. He wore a cowl to sheild his face. On top of the cowl were two..horns? Sami really didn't know. She saw a black bat on his chest. He seemed like a pretty strong hero. The only two things she didn't like were the cape and the utility belt. Sami raised a brow, seriously, who wore a utility belt and cape anymore? Sami remembered being told that neither a cape or utility belt were safe during combat. She looked up at him as he stared down at her,

"Ms. Parker," Gordon introduced to the figure and then turned to her, "meet Gotham's own, Batman. Batman, this is Sami Parker from Middleton." Sami looked up at Bats again. Neither one of them said anything. Gordon cleared his throat. Batman turned to the commisioner,

"What is she doing here?" Batman asked. Sami kind of winced at the sound of the guy's voice. He had a deep rough voice that kind of reminded her of Tetrax, except Batman had a higher pitch than Tetrax. Bats actually sounded like that Kevin Conroy dude, who she had seen on television. She saluted Batman, but he didn't return the gesture and instead narrowed his eyes. She dropped the salute. Batman obviously didn't know the greeting either. Geez, Bats really needed to get up to date on the hero handbook, if there was one,

"You don't do a salute?" Sami asked awkwardly. Batman gave her a simple shake of the head,

"What are you doing here?" Batman repeated. Sami looked for the right words to say,

"I was here to transfer a new inmate at Arkham. Sorry if you're offended." Sami said. Batman just nodded and motioned to the batmobile. Sami looked from him to the batmobile and back to Batman. She said goodbye to Gordon and climbed into the vehicle. She waited a few minutes as Bats was speaking with Gordon about something, probably to confirm her story. He turned to the batmobile and climbed in. The hood closed above them and Batman started the car. The engine roared to life. He sped off. As they were leaving Gotham, Sami decided to try and engage in conversation with the Dark Knight,

"So...Arkham seems interesting." Sami said. The Dark Knight mmmm'd as he kept his eyes on the road. Sami tried again,

"So, there was a very awkward clown there. Would he be one of your enemies?" Sami asked curiously. Batman kept his eyes on the road,

"That's the Joker. He's a homicidial maniac who believes that he is funny. He uses something called Joker toxin, which is a mix of Nitrous Oxide and gaseous poison. If you ever see him, run the other way." Batman explained. Sami only stared out the window,

"A clown that uses laughing gas and poison? Seriously? I thought some of my dad's villains were pathetic." Sami said. Batman nodded,

"And why does he do that?" Sami asked.

"He does it all for a laugh or so he claims." Batman replied. Sami rolled her eyes. The dude really was crazy. He deserved more than a cell in Arkham. A small padded room in without any doors sounded about right.

On the way back to Middleton, Sami had nodded off to sleep and rested her head against the window. About three hours later, Sami had woken up. She felt something warm resting on her form. She looked around and saw Batman. He was still driving the batmobile. Sami glanced at the clock radio. It was almost twelve midnight. Sami looked on down and saw that she was under a black cloth. She looked at Batman and saw that his cape was missing. He must've stopped and put it on her while she was sleeping. She looked out the window and saw the outer limits of Middleton. The outer limits on the side of Middleton that she didn't live on. That took another hour.

'Geez,' she thought to herself, 'Middleton could be its own state.'

The city lights continued to flash by and Sami saw some bystanders staring in awe as the batmobile whizzed by in a blur down the streets. She glanced at the clock and made a mental note that they were about a half hour away from her home. She mentally chuckled as she remembered her mother saying that she wanted to live where there was more plants than people. So her father had moved them to a large portion of land that his father had owned. The mansion that used to belong to Uncle Tony's father. Well, it was smaller than a mansion, but it was by no means small at all. It was a house with seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, two or three living areas, an attic with a large window with a view of the neighborhood, a large fifty foot by seventy foot backyard, blah, blah, blah, blah. That was when Sami stopped listening to the realitor. The only question that remained on the young brunette's mind was how her family could afford all of it. Must've been the fact that Uncle Tony and Harry Osborn had given her father money. And that fact that her mother, Bloom was still the Princess of Domino. Maybe that was it.

Sami was brought back to the present when Bats had practically stomped on the breaks as he brought the vehicle to a screeching halt. Sami looked up and saw some dumbasses playing in the road. From the looks of it, it looked like her teammates from the football team. She rolled her eyes and Batman honked the horn. One of the idiots, Brick Flagg, the Quarterback, refused to move. He waved at them and looked as though he was speaking to them. Sami watched his lips and if she was correct, it looked like he was asking Batman or "Bat-dude" to jump out and show them a cool trick. The Bat revved the engine dangerously, as if warning the teenagers that if they didn't move, the Dark Knight would turn them into roadkill. The teenagers all nodded and stepped on to the sidewalk and allowed the vehicle to pass. Sami sighed in relief as they continued on to her house.

A half hour passed quickly as the batmobile pulled up in front of her house. She gave the Caped Crusader his cape back but waved a hand,

"It's cold outside. Keep it and I'll come pick it up another time." He said. Sami gave him a shocked and confused look. Did Batman really just tell her to keep his cape? She didn't get a mental answer as a gunshot was heard and a bullet bounced off of the hood of Batman's car. Both heroes turned their heads to the house across the street and Sami groaned,

"Hello, Mrs. Levinsky." She said in a dull tone to the seventy something year old lady that lived across the street. The old woman had a shotgun in her grasp as she waved a fist at the two,

"Ya damn kids! Turn that shiting car off or I'll shoot again!" the old woman hollered as she readied her gun again. Sami waved at her,

"Whatever, you bitter old bitch." Sami called back. A shot whizzed passed her head and hit the tree in her front yard. The old lady let out a cruel laugh as she readied again. Batman gave Sami a half salute as the top of the car closed and sped down the street. Mrs. Levinsky called to her again,

"I better not hear another damn car in your shiting drive way again, ya hear?" Sami rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go back in your house and watch your shitty little shows and do whatever you old people do. Preferably going to sleep. Goodnight, Mrs. Levinsky." Sami called. She heard a brief, "Ah, shut the hell up!" before she went inside. Sami held the cape in her grasp, rolled up in a black ball in her left arm. She was about to head upstairs when the living room light went on. The girl turned, gun armed, to see a very tired looking Bloom standing in the kitchen,

"And where were you, young lady?" Bloom asked as she yawned. Sami let out breath of relief as she put the gun back in its holster and explained where she was as Bloom nodded in confirmation. Her mother looked at the black ball in her arm. Sami caught Bloom's stare and looked down at the ball. Bloom gave her a questioning look,

"What is that?" the red head asked as she pointed at the cape. Sami chuckled,

"It's the Batman's cape. He let me use it when I fell asleep in the batmobile. He'll probably come back to pick it up sometime either tomorrow or sometime this week." Sami explained. Bloom nodded as she let out another yawn. She waved to Sami and told her that she was going back to sleep. Sami nodded as she unrolled the cape and folded it into a neat square. She put the cloth under her arm and followed her mother up the stairs.

Once upstairs, she pressed the access code into the panel next to her bedroom door. The door slide open with a quiet swoosh. She heard Saber growl as he came down the seven or eight steps that seperated her living area from her actual bedroom. Saber stood tall, looking quite vicious with his teeth bared and head lowered. He looked ready to pounce at any moment, though he turned his half wolf instincts off the minute he saw his owner. He closed his mouth and wagged his tail,

"Aw, did you miss me, buddy?" Sami asked as she petted the black and white head. The husky-wolf hybrid let out a bark of happiness. Sami made a quiet notion as she pressed a finger to her lips. The dog nodded as he ran back to Sami's bedroom or sleeping area in another part of her room. Sami still couldn't believe that her parents agreed to let her put in two more rooms in her bedroom. One for her dresser and bed with an unnecessary walk-in closet that she used for the dresses she was given. The mirror in the closet had her lab behind it, but her parents didn't know that. The other room was used for her bathroom. The original bedroom was turned into her own small living room, which had a green sofa, a green recliner, a flatscreen, a glass coffee table and a mini frigde full of energy drinks and energy bars. She also had shelves for the awards she had gotten throughout the duration of her school carreer from pre-k to now. Pictures of friends and family also hung on the walls.

She let out a breath and collapsed on to the couch. She heard Saber's claws tapping against the hard wood floor as he came back into the living space. He tilting his head as if asking her why she wasn't in her bed. She patted the spot next to her. The black and white dog grabbed the remote off the coffee table and handed it to her before he jumped on to the couch next to her. She flicked on the television as the news came on, retelling the events that had occured earlier in Gotham. She listened until she eventually fell asleep, the darkness turning warm as it embraced her into a beautifully dark dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. I'm sorry if I go into too much detail with things. I will also try to update as soon as I can. Reviews, favorites or messages would be nice. Peace out, girlscouts!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider Bat**

**Summary: Life can be a living hell if you're the daughter of both Spider-Man AND Batman. Set during Arkham Asylum and after Web of Shadows.**

**Author's Note: YES this is based during the Arkham Asylum video game and after the Web of Shadows video game, like WAAAYYYY after. Dick, Barbara, and the others are still young in this, instead of Oracle or Nightwing. This story goes more into how Sami became Batman's kid too. She goes into Arkham Asylum after She-Venom aka Miley Brock is transferred from Riker's to Arkham only to find that the Asylum has been taken over by some clown named Joker. To make things worse, Joker's "daughter" is also inside the asylum. This is going to be one hell of a night.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sami and Clownette and my other OCs. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A week later...All Hell Breaks Lose<strong>

* * *

><p>The batmobile whizzed down the dark and threatening streets of Gotham City. The street lights illuminated the blood stained pavement as tires flew over it, giving it a dank gold glow. Batman looked over at his current passenger. The Joker was giggling like a lunatic at nothing in particular. Batman didn't even want to know what went through the clown's head, but Joker's thoughts ran like a wild fire in a forest during Summer.<p>

_XFLASHBACKX_

_A week earlier...(Joker's Point of View)_

_The stupid guards unloaded the fresh meat into the cage next to mine. I wonder what a black blob, a girl no less, was doing in Arkham. I didn't really care for the newbie, but was more interested in the chick in black that walked with the guards. From the looks of it, the teenager looked like a cheap Batsy knock-off without the shiney belt and flowing cape. I made short conversation with the girl, more like taunting her about Gotham and my Batsy, but the ignorant girl just shook her head at me! ME! THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME! I was half tempted to jump at the glass, but she didn't seem the least bit interested in anything around her. Maybe she was like Bats, just more feminine. Though she DID look familiar. From New York, right? What was her name? Sami Puker? Sami Sparker? I'm pretty sure she was the daughter of that Spider guy. Ah, who cares? I had more important things I had in mind. _

_The guards and the Spider Brat left, leaving me to make friends with the nube next door. I got closer to the glass and leaned on it just the slightest as I tried to get a better view of the dear. Freaky, white, unblinking blank eyes stared in the direction of the door that everyone had just left through. Geez, this girl was scary looking. At least, I think it was a girl. It was hard to tell with the face. Big, blank demonic looking eyes, black face with black tendrils for hair, and sharp, threatening teeth. I couldn't help but shudder before clearing my throat, _

_"So, whatcha in for?" I asked as casually as I could. I got a growl in response, _

_"Fuck off, Clown." the thing said. It was more definite that this it was a she. I chuckled and got closer, well, as close as the cell would let me. _

_"Hey now! Is that anyway to greet someone?" I joked. She growled again and got away from the glass. I heard a cot whine as the girl settled on to it. I sat next to the part of the wall where I guessed that her cot was and pressed my face against the stone, _

_"I'm just making friends, toots! C'mon! At least say something that doesn't involve cussing at Uncle Jay!" I pestered. A roar nearly shut me up, but I wasn't going to take it. I waited a few minutes as I thought of different things that I could say to somehow get positive reactions from the girl. An idea came to mind as a mental lightbulb appeared over my head. I pressed my head into the bricks even further, _

_"You don't want to be here, correct?" I asked. I got nothing in response. _

_"You want out, right?" I tried again. The cot in the other cell shifted, _

_"No, shit, Sherlock." was the response I received. A grin spread across my lips, _

_"What if I told you that I can get us outta here, lickity split?" I asked. There was a pregnant pause. I hope that she was considering my words, trying to guess what I was about to say. _

_"I'm listening." she responded. I cackled out loud as I tried to whisper loud enough so that she was able to hear my words, but no one else could._

_XEND FLASHBACK (End of Joker P.O.V)X_

The Dark Knight dragged the clown by the collar of his purple suit as they arrived at Arkham Asylum. The green haired man just continued to chuckle as his bottom half dragged across the dirt. Batman stood in front of the large metal door. A light flashed and ran over his form, confirming his arrival to the occupants of Arkham. The doors slid open to reveal the angry expression of Warden Quincy Sharp and two of his men. Batman thrusted the Joker in front of him as Officer Cash and another guard grabbed the Joker and threw him on to a metal upright slab. Making sure that the restraints were secured, they continued on to the clown's cell.

Batman met up with Gordon at the transporting area,

"What happened?" Gordon asked.

"He surrendered without a fight. I don't like it." Batman explained as Officer Bouls released Joker from the slab and escorted him the rest of the way to the cell hall, explaining to Batman that he might unsettle the more aggressive inmates. Batman watched at a window above the transport area. Joker tripped and Bouls went to help him up, only to get head-butted by the demented clown, who easily got out of his hand cuffs and choked the officer with them,

"Hurry, doc! I think we're losing 'im!" the clown laughed as he threw the now unconcious guard to the ground. Batman punched the glass and flew through the shattered window. Joker was making his way to the electric door way that lead out of the transport area. The clown ran right through the electric fence and turned to the bat,

"Welcome to Arkham, Batman!" he chuckled before making a gesture to some unknown being. Batman turned only to get smothered by a black clad female. The thing roared at him and laughed crazily,

"Die, Batbitch!" she laughed before releasing him. Batman spat out some of the black goo that came off of the girl as she tried to choke him with a tentacle. Before he could throw a batarang, the lights flickered on and off as She-Venom made an escape. The lights finally settled to stay on as he looked up at Gordon, who was hollering at one of his men,

"What the hell do you mean 'the Black Gate prisoners escaped"? Go stop them, damn you!" the old man yelled. The guard nodded as he left through the door with some more guards,

"What happened?" Batman asked. Gordon sighed as he rubbed his temples,

"Some of my men have been murdered by the new inmate that showed up last week. And to make it worse, the Black Gate prisoners escaped as well as the more dangerous inmates of Arkham." Gordon informed. Batman let out a sigh of his own. So that was what Joker had been chuckling about in the car. Why it had been so easy to apprehend the Joker. Gordon's throat clearing made Batman look back to him,

"You do realize I have to call that girl back, right?" Gordon wondered. Batman nodded.

"Tell her to bring me my cape back while she's at it." Batman said before making his way to the electric fence. Gordon gave him a confused look and shook his head as he went over to the phone and made a call.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the official chapter one! Feedback would be much appreciated and I hope you all like it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider Bat**

**Summary: Life can be a living hell if you're the daughter of both Spider-Man AND Batman. Set during Arkham Asylum and after Web of Shadows.**

**Author's Note: YES this is based during the Arkham Asylum video game and after the Web of Shadows video game, like WAAAYYYY after. Dick, Barbara, and the others are still young in this, instead of Oracle or Nightwing. This story goes more into how Sami became Batman's kid too. She goes into Arkham Asylum after She-Venom aka Miley Brock is transferred from Riker's to Arkham only to find that the Asylum has been taken over by some clown named Joker. To make things worse, Joker's "daughter" is also inside the asylum. This is going to be one hell of a night.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sami and Clownette and my other OCs. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Back-Up<strong>

* * *

><p>A black and silver hiyabusa flew down the streets of Gotham and right to Arkham Asylum's gates. The rider, or Sami rather, was not happy at all. She had warned Commissioner Stacey to be prepared to have a transport boat ready after the order was restored to Arkham. There was no way in hell she was going to let Miley stay at the asylum. Obviously, the guards are too naive there. She remembered the explaination Gordon had given to her on the phone as she replayed the recording through her bluetooth,<p>

_"The guard in front of She-Venom's cell recalled her whimpering and went to get medical help. When they returned to escort her to the Infirmary, she had attacked and killed almost all of the guards and nurses except for the one that had guarded her. She let him leave to deliver a message."_ Gordon's voice repeated.

Sami gave an angered laugh. If Miley pulled that shit at Riker's, they would've ignored her. The brunette gave another growled as the sports bike came to a halt at the gate. She turned off the engine and slid back her helmet. Tapping at the security box, she typed in the numbers. The keys didn't so much as beep as they were hit. She frowned and looked at the top of the pointed black gate, debating on either hopping over it or ripping the gate off of its hinges. Though as nice as it would be to just rip the gates off, it would also release all of the patients on to Gotham. Option one was the way to go. Sami looked at the gate again and grasped one of the bars. Good, the electricity was off. She steadily climbed up and over. Keeping her head on a swivel for any baddies that may run at her,

"For an asylum that had just been taken over, I don't see anyone here." Sami observed.

"Ain't dat da truth, but my daddy says dat none of da inmates are allowed to stand at da gates." a nasily voice called with a Brooklyn Accent. Sami mentally cringed as she recognized that voice, praying that she just imagined that voice. She turned around to see Clownette standing on top of the main Arkham building,

"What are you doing here, Clown? I didn't send you here or capture you last time." Sami called. Clownette giggled and paced slowly back and forth on top of the building, doing a few kartwheels here and there,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said in a sing-song voice. Sami growled and threw a shuriken at the other. Clownette swiftly dodged it and laughed, pointing a finger at Sami,

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" she sang and puckered her lips at the Teen Hero. Sami growled and threw another. It nicked the clown girl's leg, leaving a small gash, though she didn't seemed phased as she wrinkled her face into a pissed expression,

"Hey! I just got these leggin's! Now I have to get another pair!" she whined.

Sami pressed a button on her watch and the second shuriken began to beep faster and faster until it exploded into a small, clown throwing, explosion. Clownette screamed as she was sent flying off the roof towards the ground. Sami used her chain and threw it at the falling girl. After the chain wrapped around the other girl's waist, she jerked it back and threw Clownette in her arms. The clown fell unconcious in shock. Sami took a pair of cuff off of her belt and cuffed the clown to the black gate. She turned her head back to the entrance,

"Now to get into Arkham." Sami said as she ran at the door. It slid opened with ease, seemingly unlocked. Well that was easy. She ran through all the areas until she reached the unloading zone. Turning her head from left to right, she didn't see Gordon or Batman anywhere. At least Gordon was supposed to be here waiting for her to arrive, but obviously he wasn't here. Sami procceded with caution as she slowly walked over the steel covered floor,

"Where the hell is everyone?" Sami asked to no one in particular. She was about to go into the elevator back up to check the higher levels. She heard a high pitch laugh and the sounding of screeching cables and metal. She looked and saw a girl go zooming upward and a loud crash. Sami rolled her eyes, guessing that the bitch that just zoomed passed her was the cause of the crashed elevator. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. A low hissing sound brought her out of her mental ranting.

She brought out her arm blades and started to do slow 360's as she used her Ghost Sight to scan the area for any invisible beings or beings in other rooms. Good thing the sight acted as a sort of X-Ray vision too. The hissing sound got louder and louder in volume. Sami was still unsure of where the sound was coming from. The being was probably either human or a symbiote because she sure as hell could not sense this damned thing.

A loud shriek rand through the room. Sami turned just in time to get tackled by a black clad figure, which quickly got off of her and jumped back into the ceiling. She quickly flipped out of the way to avoid getting tackled again. Sami looked up to see the snarling face of She-Venom staring back at her. She returned the snarl and charged at her enemy. She landed a good blow to Miley's jaw, dislocating it at the same time. She felt slightly satisfied with herself until Miley relocated her jaw back into place,

"So, Parker. Still think it was a good idea to send me here? Cause I think it was. I made a few friends here already." Miley said with a twisted grin. Sami got back into her fighting stance,

"Oh yeah? Like who?" the younger asked. Miley let out a dark laugh. Sami gave her a weirded out look. Since when did Miley laugh like that? Ever?

"Well, aren't we curious?" Miley snapped. Sami rolled her eyes while Miley got into her own fighting stance. She let out a loud roar and ran at the young Parker. Sami stepped to the side and slammed her arm into the symbiote's back. The alien let out a grunt and slammed to the ground. Sami stood back as she watched to see if Miley would recover, and sure enough she got up and jumped at Sami. She grabbed at the symbiote's slimy black throat and threw the other. This time, instead of charging at the young hero, the villainous black blob looked up to the ceiling as she jumped for the sky, laughing like the psycho that she really was. Sami only watched the other swing away,

"Great, if she's loose, I can only imagine which one of Bat's villains are loose too." the brunette muttered to herself. She dusted at her bare arms and made her way through the asylum, using her high-tech goggles to scan the area, looking for any signs of the Bat. She found a fading heat signature as she ran after the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Wing...<strong>

Batman wandered through the wings after defeating Zsasz and rescuing the hostage and was currently in pursuit of finding out just where Gordon had been dragged off to this time. After spraying the explosive gel on a weak wall and blowing up said wall, he saw Gordon being dragged down the ventilation system,

"Batman! Help Me! NO!" Gordon screamed in horror.

Batman's eyes widen undder the cowl as he pried open the vent opening with his batclaw. Jumping inside, the Dark Knight crawled as quickly as he could until he found another opening into another hallway. A body sitting against the wall made his heart stop for a few seconds. Thinking quickly, Batman kicked opening the shaft vents and rushed to the body.

He instantly felt sick.

Batman sighed and pressed two fingers to a pulse point on the now deceased Commisioner's throat. Feeling nothing, he slid the older man's eyes shut and brought his hand to his Comm. Link. He called Batgirl to tell her about his regrets about her father, but instead got an answering machine,

"Barbara! Pick up!" Batman urged. The machine demanded that he hung up the link.

Growling in frustration, Batman slammed the wall and decided to look for Jim's murderer. He rounded the corner and saw the entrance to the Morgue. A shadow passed over the glass windows of the double doors. Batman took in a breath before entering.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Medical Ward Entrance...<strong>

Sami practically hauled ass into the doors as a couple of the more violent patients chased after her, taking shots while they were at it. The teenager turned and shot at her pursuiers a couple of times before the sliding doors shut tightly, not allowing access to the psychos outside of them. Sami fell back on to the tiled floor as she caught her breath,

"I. Never had to. Deal. With this. Shit. In freaking Rikers!" She exclaimed between breaths.

It was true. Rikers was just a large building that took up the entire space of a small island along the coast of New York. The only way to escape was to jump off of the ten foot tall wall, fall about twenty feet or so, and land into the water to either swim or drown. Back to the matter at hand, Sami got back to her feet and turned to look at her new surroundings.

It halls looked like that of any normal hospital. Except for the fact that there was overturned everything littering the floors. By the looks of things, it looked like she was in the children's section of the ward. She cautiously walked, observing the bloody handprints left from children and the different crayon sketches that decorated the used to be clean white walls. A recording of a woman repeated over and over the terms and results of "Troubled Children" and how they can be treated.

Yeah, sent your psycho kid to a Nut House and make them even more insane.

A pained scream ripped through the air, making Sami jerk her head to the left. Looking up at the signs, she ran down to where the Morgue was. She stopped right in front of the double doors and took in breaths,

"Okay, Parker. There's nothing to worry about. You fight dead people frequently and your sis works in a Morgue. There's nothing in here." she told herself as she took in another breath.

As she went to open the one door, a mass of black came flying out of the door. A batarang flew from the mass and flew towards her. She ducked just in time as the sharp object embedded itself into the wall behind her head. She gave a sigh of relief and looked down at the crumpled heap of Batman,

"Bats! You a'ight?" She asked.

She went to shake him, only to have him grab her arm and throw her across the hall. The teen hit the wall and fell to the floor with a groan as she landed on her front, arms and legs spread out. Batman got off of the floor and started to come at her,

"You're not going anywhere, Scarecrow." Batman said.

Sami looked up at him in bewilderment. What the hell is he talking about? She was about to think about it, but rolled out of the way when the bat brought down a foot, as if trying to stomp her skull in. Getting to her feet, she ducked and dodged all of Batman's strikes. When she went to throw a punch of her own, the Dark Knight snatched her wrist and upper cutted her in the stomach. Before he could get her again, she punched him in the face, knocking the elder away from her,

"Batman! Snap out of it! It's Sami Parker! You know? That chick you drove home a few days ago?" she tried. Batman gave a dark chuckle,

"Nice try, Crane, but I'm not a fool." he grasped at Sami's throat, lifting the girl about a foot off the ground and putting her up against the wall. She gripped at his hand as it grew tighter around her throat, attempting to block off her airway. She was sure there was going to be a bruise there later. That should be fun to tell her mother about later.

Sami gave out a choking, "Coulda fooled me, considering your falling for it now!"

Batman went to punch the other, but Sami caught his arm and twisted. He let out a startled cry and released the other. He tried to kick her, but it resulted in her catching his leg and flipping him over. His cape was over his head as he landed on to the floor. Before he got a chance to get up, Sami stood on his cape and threw a water mist capsule at his head. The capsule released the liquid with a hiss as the older let out a groan. He slowly raised his head to look up at the brunette, who raised a brow,

"Are you done with the attacking thing now?" Sami asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

Batman tapped at her leg, silently asking the girl to please step off of his cape. Slowly getting to his feet and shaking his head, he looked confused. As if he didn't know where he was or what was happening. He gripped her chin and lightly tilted her head up and to one side, inspecting the hand shape bruise,

"Please tell me I didn't do that." he said, but Sami gave him a look that basically asked if he was being serious,

"Who else could've done it? Nevermind, I forgot I was in an insane asylum. Anyone could have, but I got this after you attacked me." she explained. Though she couldn't physically see it, she could tell that the older man was confused as he raised a brow at her,

"Why did I attack you?" he asked.

"You tell me. You called me Scarecrow and Crane. Were you hallucinating that you were fighting someone?" she wondered.

Batman stood there in deep thought, trying to remember what he had done just moments ago. He remembered going into the Morgue, leaving only to be back in the morgue. Open up the two body bags with his parents inside of them and opening up a third to reveal Scarecrow. When he left the third time, he was in Crane's creepy dreamworld and fighting the former doctor. After that, he was shot with the mist and "waking up" to Sami Parker standing on his cape.

"I was fighting one of my enemies or at least I thought I was. Now I realize it was only his fear gas that I was trying to fight." Sami nodded, not really understanding what the man was talking about. Batman seemed to remember something else and walked passed her and around the corner. The teen shrugged and followed after, watching the Caped Crusader inspect a dead guard,

"Good, the Commisioner isn't really dead. I have a feeling he will be soon if we don't find him. Come on." Batman commanding as he started off down the hallway. Sami felt unsure but seeing as there was no other choice, she followed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter, I'll be updating soon. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider Bat**

**Summary: Life can be a living hell if you're the daughter of both Spider-Man AND Batman. Set during Arkham Asylum and after Web of Shadows.**

**Author's Note: YES this is based during the Arkham Asylum video game and after the Web of Shadows video game, like WAAAYYYY after. Dick, Barbara, and the others are still young in this, instead of Oracle or Nightwing. This story goes more into how Sami became Batman's kid too. She goes into Arkham Asylum after She-Venom aka Miley Brock is transferred from Riker's to Arkham only to find that the Asylum has been taken over by some clown named Joker. To make things worse, Joker's "daughter" is also inside the asylum. This is going to be one hell of a night.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sami and Clownette and my other OCs. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Clowning Around<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham Batcave...<strong>

Batman typed at the large key board that was beheld in the underground Arkham Cave. He was looking for information on the inmates let out, and what Joker was up to. Sami, on the other hand, was too intrigued with all of the things inside of the large and spacious area. The teenager walked over to the Batjet and stared up in barely noticible amazement,

"You have a friggin' jet?" she asked, turning her head to the bat.

Batman hummed, never once looking away from the computer and never once stopping in his work. Sami blushed in the sudden realization that she just got as excited as a little kid. She mentally slapped herself. Professional. Act professional, she repeated over and over in her brain. She heard a snort by the computer, indicating that she must've actually slapped herself in the forehead. God damn,

"I guess you heard that, huh?" she asked. She saw the elder nod his head in confirmation.

She gave another nervous, "hee-hee" and backed away from the jet. She decided to wander around and look at the other bat-tech that was laying around. She approached unopened crates. Tapping at it in curiousity, she used her arm blades to carefully opened the crate. A batarang was thrown at the crate in front of her. She stopped cutting at the unknown box. Guess she shouldn't open that crate. Deciding that she was still curious, she pressed a button on her earwig to activate her sunglasses/tech goggs. Switching it to X-Ray mode, she looked inside.

Nothing.

She got a batarang thrown at her. For nothing. She turned the goggs off as they disappeared from sight. She yanked the batarang out of the crate before kicking the giant box into the foggy depths under the bat-cave. Turning her attention back to the batarang, she sat back on to another crate and studied the shuriken like object. She pressed a bat shaped button on the side of the batarang, causing the blades on the side to retract back into the center piece. She smiled at the weapon as she took out one of her own shurikens,

"Similar, 'cept mine's alien tech." she said to herself. She looked back at the still working bat,

"What are you looking for anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Things." he said simply.

She huffed as she tucked both her shuriken and the batarang into her belt pouch. Of course he was going to say that. Now, she knew how Ben felt everytime he asked her what she was looking at. Curiousity got the best of her yet again as she looked over Batman's shoulder to see what the hell he was looking at. It looked as though he was trying to put together some sort of chemical compound. A compound that was missing a few things,

"By the looks of this, I seem to-"

"Be missing some parts of the compound?" Sami asked hesitantly. Batman nodded and got away from the computer. He walked over to a lab bench and put together some parts before turning back to Sami. He handed her something that looked like a gun that was missing the muzzle. She gave him a questioning look,

"Explosive Gel." He said bluntly. She nodded as she turned the weapon over in her hands, examining it. Batman put more parts together to make a Bat-Claw. From a drawer in the lab bench, Batman pulled out several spherical balls no bigger than quarters. He tossed them to the teenager, who was quick to catch them in one hand. He received another questioning look but didn't have to explain,

"Smoke grenades?" Sami asked. Batman nodded,

"You know how to use them?" he asked.

Sami held one in front of her face before throwing the small ball on to the ground and letting it erupt into a big cloud of thick white smoke. She turned her head back to the Dark Knight, a smile that screamed "SMARTASS" on her lips. Batman simply cleared his throat. He did a think over of his own artilary as he removed his utility belt and looked through it all, making sure he had everything he needed. He placed it back around his hips and looked to see that the teen hero had been doing the same thing. He watched her place the smoke grenades in something that was around her hips.

Sami quickly pocketed the smoke grenades into her own utility belt before looking back at the older hero, who gave her an amused look,

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Batman simply stated as he headed toward the exit, with Sami right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Room...<strong>

Harley stared at the cameras in complete boredom. Where the hell was the freaking Batman and that Batgirl imitator? Staring at cameras was starting to get really boring and unamusing and she really wished her Pudding was there to play with her, but no! He was planning a party for the big ugly Bat! It wasn't fair! Her Puddin' never planned a nice party for her or their newfound daughter! He didn't even bother to buy her a cake for their anniversary! He didn't even give Clowny a stinking card for her Sixteenth Birthday, but he was going above and beyond for the damn bat!

A loud beeping from the monitors brought the harlet out of her rants. She put her lollipop back into her mouth and snapped up to look at the screens. Batman and the imposter were back on the grid near the suicide cliff. She felt a smile grace her lips and hurried to radio her lovely Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham Suicide Cliff...<strong>

Batman grabbed Sami's wrist before she could fall to her demise. With a strong tug, he yanked the teen up and over on to the grass. She gave him thanks as she got up and dusted herself off. Before she could even prep her arm blades, her senses went off, making her tackle the Dark Knight to the ground. Bullets whizzed by over their heads. Batman looked down at the younger hero before he grabbed her and fired the Batclaw at one of the pipes that stuck out of the side of the facility. They whizzed through the air and landed safely on the pipe,

"You saw Batman too, right?" a prisoner, #1, asked his comrades.

"Yeah, who was that chick he had wit 'im?" another, #2 asked.

"I don't friggin' know! Batgirl maybe?" Prisoner #3 exclaimed.

"Batgirl? Do you see Batgirl running around without a mask?" Sami asked in a whisper, making Batman clamp a hand over her mouth. He looked down at the three men and cursed under his breath. All three had snipers. He looked up at the guard towers to see two more thugs with snipers. Great, the snipers just made it easier for the prisoners to spot both heroes.

"Snipers? Piece of cake." Sami whispered.

Batman gave the younger a confused look. She flashed him a cocky smile and took out a remote looking device. She held the device in front of her like a video game controller. Pressing a few buttons, she disarmed the gunmen on the ground. She tried to disarm the ones in the guard towers, but was unable to due to electrical interference. Sami gave the Batman a concerned look,

"Sorry, I can't disable their guns." she apologized.

"It's fine, you just made this simpler. Stay put." he commanded.

His command received a pout in return, but Sami stayed put nonetheless. Batman jumped and glided over to the first guard tower. The prisoner looked over the edge only to have a black gloved hand grab his face and throw him over the edge, still attached to the tower by a steel cable around his ankle. With great stealth, the Dark Knight glided over to the other tower and climbed the ladder. The other prisoner was too preoccupied with his screaming comrade at the other tower to notice the Caped Crusader come up behind him and knock him out cold.

Batman heard movement behind him. Thinking it was Sami, he turned to face one of the thugs that was on the ground at first holding a tasering rod at his chest,

"Prepare to die, Bats." The prisoner said.

Batman got into a fighting stance. As the man raised the rod, something went whizzing through the air and stuck itself in the man's neck. There was a silence before the crackling sound of electricity coursed through the convict's body. The convict fell to the floor, revealing a calm looking Sami behind him, holding a taser gun. She bent down and dislodged the dart from the man's neck and tossed it over the edge. She looked back up at the serious face of Batman,

"What? You told me to stay put. You didn't say for how long. Or that I couldn't go beat up the guys that were down there." Sami explained.

Batman just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose through his cowl. He couldn't argue with her if she had just helped take out three other thugs. Oh hell, yes he could, but he didn't have time to,

"Where to next, Captain Bats?" Sami asked, seating herself on the railing in front of the vigilante.

Batman tapped on his glove and brought up a holomap of the asylum, "We're looking for Gordon. My sensor's picked up a tobacco trail from the pipe Gordon usually smokes from. It leads to the door over there," Batman said, pointing over to the Arkham West entrance, "If we follow the trail, we should be able to find him. I'll configure the cowl to lock on to the trail. Stay close." Sami nodded as they both dropped down off of the tower and toward the giant steel doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Room...<strong>

Joker cackled furiously as he watched Batman and the shorter hero on the monitor with Harley on his lap. This was turning out beautifully. Though he needed a way to get the brat away from the Bat. Maybe he could get Hatter to take care of the girl. Tell the Alice in Wonderland freak that this Sami girl was really Alice. Yes, that was a splendid idea!

"Harley, darling, I need you to take care of Gordie for me. I need to make a call to our wonderful Hat friend." Joker said. Harley grabbed her gun and gave Joker a kiss on the cheek before leaving to where she needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham West...<strong>

Batman and Sami walked into the cell block of the most insane patients. Sami flinched when one with a muzzle attached to his face jumped on to the bars and shaking his head like a dog with a chew toy. Sami looked to the center of the room, seeing an empty, bullet-proofed glass cell that held a sort of pink mist. Batman again cursed under his breath and muttered something about poison ivy, making the younger hero look at the elder,

"What was supposed to be in there?" she asked in confusion, as she used her holo-lenses to scan the pink mist.

"Pamela Isley, also known as, Poison Ivy. She has the abil-"

"Lemme guess, she can control plants?" Sami guessed. It was Batman's turn to look at the younger with confusion. Sami looked back at him with a sheepish grin and shrug,

"I used the scanner in my lenses to scan the mist. It's a mix of warm water to keep her plant like structure stable and some sort of pollen that prevents her from using her abilities, thus also preventing any plants from infultrating the flooring of the cell. Which I find very strange because the bottom of this cell is kind of hollow," Sami turned the lenses off and walked into Poison Ivy's Cell. She used her eyes to look through the floor, "there seems to be some kind pit with a five or ten foot drop into a swamp like bottom that looks like it leads to the Green House. It's sort of like they were torturing her. Almost like saying, 'Hey, the way to the Green House is right below you, but you can't leave!'. That's just cruel." Sami finished.

Batman nodded, but before he could say anything in reply, a dark cackling sounded above them through the speakers. Sami's senses were tingling, but she couldn't figure out where the danger was coming from. The Joker's face appeared on the screen behind Batman, showing the eerie pale face,

"Well aren't you a smart cookie? Yes, it was such a shame what they did to Miss Ivy. Luckily, my little Harley was so nice enough to release the green bean from her cell. Unfortunately, you're not as lucky my dear." Joker laughed.

There was a hissing sound, making Batman turn his attention to Ivy's cell,

"Samantha, get out of there!" he hollered.

Sami ran to the cell entrance, only to have it shut on her, sealing her inside. She banged her fists on the glass. Batman's one hand went back into his utility belt and grabbed the explosive gel. He sprayed the gel on to the side. He backed up a bit, as Sami looked at the spot in bewilderment. She looked from him to the batshaped gel, eyes widening in realization. She leapt backward as he pressed the button to detonate. It exploded into fire and smoke, making both heroes cover their faces. Batman looked back, only to see a black scorch mark on the glass. The Clown Prince of Crime laughed,

"Silly Batsy! What part of bullet-proofed glass don't you get?" Joker mocked.

Batman looked back at Sami, who had pulled a small pen like object out of her pocket and went to press the button. Then, the mist on the inside of the cell turned from pink to green as Sami went into a coughing fit. Batman's eyes widened as he threw himself at the door, trying to break it down,

"Samantha, don't breathe!" Batman hollered, continuing to try and break the door down.

It was too late. Sami took in another breath and fell unconcious to the floor. Batman let out a breath of relief thanking some higher power that the mist wasn't Joker Toxin, but relief was short lived as the Joker made cooing noises,

"Aw, the poor girl's all tired out! Maybe a trip to our ol' friend, Hatter will cheer her up?" Joker laughed, as he pushed a button.

The Dark Knight looked back at the cell as the teenager inside fell through the floor. Batman pressed up against the glass, trying to see down the tunnel, but the floor instantly closed. The older man turned back to the screen, rage clear in his eyes,

"Where did you take her?" he demanded. The clown simply laughed in his face,

"Weren't you listening to her when she was talking? The bottom of the shaft leads to the Green House, where both the Hatter and Ivy have taken up residence. Dear Old Hatter is waiting at the bottom for that lovely girl. Don't worry, Bats! He'll take good care of her. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to go visit her, after you deal with all of my friends in that room! Maybe you'll even see your buddies Gordon and Harley on the way! Their right here in the Arkham Science Lab!" Joker exclaimed, showing a screen behind him that held a video feed of both Gordon and Harley. The clown pressed another button.

The screen turned off. An alarm went off and Batman looked around at all of the other cells. The doors opened on all of them, releasing the psycho and hysteric patients from their prisons. Some wandered away from the caped man while others charged at him furiously. They all made disturbing noises as they tried to land a hit on the Caped Crusader. All attempts failed as Batman took them out one by one with ease. He landed blows of his own with skill and brute force.

He was able to defeat them with quickness that would make even the most experienced fighters proud. Batman placed his hand on his cowl, silently thankful of the fact that he was able to place a tracker on the back of Sami's suit when he had grabbed her earlier. Once he had the cowl configured to Sami's location, he was able to figure out the quickest way to rescue both Gordon and Sami. Gordon was in the lab part of this building held up by a couple of thugs. Once he took out the thugs, he would be able to use the sewer system that led outside just near the Elizabeth Arkham Green House. Batman just hoped he would make it in time to save them both. He also hoped that Sami didn't say anything that would end up ticking the Hatter off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Arkham Green House...<strong>

A feather like tickling sensation and her senses woke Sami from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Red and white roses were scattered all around her. She saw a few petals fall around her and gave a groan and pushed up into a sitting position, holding her head in pain. Sami looked around once more, seeing nothing but exotic looking plants with the exception of a picnic blanket with a tea set and different type of pastries. Where the hell was she?

"Did you sleep well, Alice?" a high pitched voice called.

Sami looked around in confusion. Who the hell was Alice? Looking up, a man dressed in a fancy green suit with a top hat that magnificiantly resembled the hat of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland approached her, a wide and calming smile on his face. This guy was definitely creepy. Not wanting to set the man off, Sami slowly got to her feet. She looked down at herself to inspect her current condition, and had to hold in a look of fear.

She no longer had her suit on. Instead, it had been replaced by a blue dress that stopped just before her knees. She also had black and white striped knee high socks with her black heeled boots. Her hair had been taken out of its ponytail. Instead, there was a black ribbon that was tied in a bow on top of her head. What. The. Fuck?!

"What. Is. This?" Sami asked, motioning to her state of dress.

"Well, do you like it? I think the dress looks perfect on you, Alice!" the man exclaimed.

'Again with the Alice! Wait a second,' Sami thought to herself.

She looked back at the plants, the red and white roses and petals, the picnic, the man with the Mad Hatter Hat, and then at her outfit. Realization hit her as she stared at the older man in both fear and anger. Son of a bitch, this ass thought he was the real life Mad Hatter and thought she was Alice! He looked at her with some sort of emotion in his eyes. Love or lust maybe? He better not try anything, or that was it,

"Where's my suit?" she demanded.

Hatter only chuckled in reply, "That old and violent thing you had before? I sent it to a location where Batman will see it! It'll make him so mad! But do not worry, My Sweet! I kept your belt because I felt bad if I were to leave you defenseless if I am needed! I wouldn't want that mean old Batman hurting you!"

"He wouldn't! He'll save Gordon and save me, if I don't escape from you first! Either way, I'm going to shut down you and every other freaking psycho in this hellhole!" Sami exclaimed.

Hatter gave her a hurt look, "Escape? Why would you escape me, Alice? I would never hurt you," he said, caressing her cheek, "You're the love of my life! You're my Alice!"

Sami looked at him and gave a deep growl as she twisted her head away from him,

"I'm. NOT. ALICE! I'M SAMANTHA MOTHERFUCKING PARKER!" Sami hollered.

She did a spin kick and hit the Mad Hatter directly in the head with her foot. He hit the ground hard, rendering him unconcious. She looked around the room and found her belt wrapped up in the plants. Ripping it out of the vines viciously, she made a break for it. She saw a light up ahead of her in the ceiling. Looking up, she saw that she was in a very large fountain. Walking through the shallow water, she was about to climb out over the side when a hand snatched her ankle. Sami turned her head around in a flash to see the Mad Hatter with tears in his eyes,

"Alice! Why do you want to leave me? Is it because you love the Bat? Because if you do, I would be very, very upset!" Hatter cried.

Sami growled and rolled her eyes in utter annoyance. She really had no time for this,

"First of all, Alice is not my fucking name. Second, you're fucking insane! Third, dude, the Bat is like ten or twelve years older than me and I don't go for the old dudes. Now get the hell off!" Sami said as she kicked the arm off of her.

Hatter moved his arm out of the way and grabbed her other ankle with his other hand. He pulled on her leg hard, making her yelp in surprise. Her hand almost let go of the wall until a black clad hand snatched her wrist. She looked up at her savior,

"Let her go, Hatter."

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving it at a cliff-hanger. Feedback would be much appreciated, constructive feedback would be appreciated too. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Spider Bat**

**Summary: Life can be a living hell if you're the daughter of both Spider-Man AND Batman. Set during Arkham Asylum and after Web of Shadows.**

**Author's Note: I know this story is not like the Arkham Asylum Game, (With locations and story line and all, but forgive me if I play Arkham City more than Arkham Asylum) and the fact that Dick Grayson is about twelve and is still Robin in this fic and Barbara is still Batgirl. Please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Sami and Clownette and my other OCs. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Rescue and Crocs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time:<em>**

_Hatter moved his arm out of the way and grabbed her other ankle with his other hand. He pulled on her leg hard, making her yelp in surprise. Her hand almost let go of the wall until a black clad hand snatched her wrist. She looked up at her savior,_

_"Let her go, Hatter."_

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham West Docks...<strong>

Batman watched as Gordon's boat drove back to Gotham City. The vigilante just defeated Bane, while also sacrificing the batmobile. Well, at least one of his many Arkham's pains was out of the way and Gordon was safely headed back to Gotham. Now, one of his priorities was to save anyone else on the island, including Sami. He pulled up his holomap and found where Sami's location was, but it didn't seem right. The tracker was saying that she was near the dock and not in the Green House. Either Hatter had moved him and the teenager had moved to a different location, or, and he really hoped he was wrong about this, Hatter had killed her and left her body there.

He went over to the dock further away from him. The tracker's beeper got louder and louder as he approached nearer. When he was directly on top of the signal, he looked around. His eyes suddenly narrowed and bent down to pick up the black suit beneath him. Batman felt his blood boil as he picked a hatter's pin out of the left breast of the suit. Jervis had better not have hurt her.

A sudden ache in his head again, much like the ache he felt in the morgue. He shook his head and looked up. In front of him stood a broken and bloody Sami in a hospital gown laying on the grass in front of him. He held the suit under his arm and sat by the teenager's side. He put two fingers on Sami's neck and felt for a pulse. Batman released a shaky breath, and pulled the teenager's head into his chest,

"I-I was too late. I'm so sorry." He whispered into the hair of the dead girl.

_"You should be, Batman."_ a voice said.

Batman looked around before looking down at the dead body in his arms. Correction, the now speaking dead body. Sami's eyes opened to reveal glowing orange eyes. She shoved him back and jumped on top of him, hands around his throat. He grabbed at her wrists, trying to pry her off of him. She gave an evil laugh. A laugh that he would've mistaken for Scarecrow, had it not have come from Sami,

_"You're the reason I died, Batman! You see yourself as someone who can protect the innocent? HA! You're nothing compared to my father! You're just a sad man pretending to be a hero! You're just as crazy as the rest of these psychos! I can only imagine what SHIELD will do once they find out you let me die!"_ Sami hollered in his face, tightening her grip around his throat.

Batman threw the girl off of him. She landed on her feet, and with a laugh, bolted towards the Green House. Batman followed close behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Arkham Green House...<strong>

Sami looked up at her savior with wide eyes. Miley, aka She-Venom, had ahold of the young girl's wrist and yanked her out of the fountain bringing the Hatter with. Miley looked toward the door. Batman was on his way here and she needed to disappear. The symbiote looked down at where Sami was struggling on the floor with Hatter on top of her.

'She should be fine.' Miley thought to herself as she jumped toward the roof.

Sami looked up in time to watch She-Venom disappear into the dome ceiling. She sarcastically thanked the retreating symbiote female as she fought off Hatter, who currently tried to pin her down as he sobbed like a madman. For some reason, she couldn't access her powers, thus making her weaker than normal, but still stronger than the psycho on top of her. Hatter looked down at her,

"Alice! Don't you see that I only want you to live happily with me? Don't you see that I love you?" he sobbed.

"Get. OFF OF ME!" She hollered, kicking him in the stomach.

The door was kicked open and off of its hinges. The heavy metal door skidded across the tiled floor. Both the Hatter and Sami stopped and looked up at the doorway to see a very angry Batman. Hatter got up and held Sami in front of her, taking a knife out of his pocket and to her throat. Her belt fell to the floor as Jervis backed up toward the fountain. He stopped crying and became sinister,

"You're not taking her away from me, Batman! Alice is mine!" Hatter growled.

Batman looked over Sami's appearance. Hatter had put her in an Alice in Wonderland costume, but left her boots on her. He also put blue eye shadow on her eye lids, dark pink lipstick on her lips, and a dark pinkish red blush on her cheeks. This just made the Bat even angrier than he already was. Batman took a step toward them, but Jervis just pressed the blade closer to the young girl's throat. Batman had to put his anger aside and tried to reason with the other man,

"Let her go, Jervis." Batman said calmly.

"I can't do that, Batman. Alice is mine. She's perfectly happy with me here." Jervis said with venom in his voice. Sami winced at that tone. This Hatter was different than the Hatter that she had just face moments ago. She felt hime press the blade against her throat once more. She looked to Batman, who remained emotionless,

"I said, let her go, Jervis." Batman demanded again.

Sami moved her head so it wasn't as close to the blade, but even that was proven futile as Hatter just pressed it tighter against her throat. She could hear Jervis give a laugh that could rival the Joker's. Sami was starting to get very annoyed,

"I'm definitely not happy right now." Sami simply stated.

Batman flashed her a look, mentally telling her to stay quiet and to not say anything that would definitely get her killed. Just like what she had just said. Batman then noticed that Hatter's face went from dark and psychotic to loving and caring,

"I'm sorry, Alice. We can go back to our loving home after I deal with the Bat." Hatter said as he placed something at the back of Sami's neck before putting the girl down on the side of the fountain. He turned and pointing his knife at the Bat.

Batman watched Tech, getting into his fighting stance. He had to get Sami away from Jervis before she got hurt. Though the Dark Knight was more curious as to what Jervis put on the back of the teenager's neck. Knowing Jervis, it was probably one of his mind control devices. His thought was confirmed when Sami became absolutely silent. The vigilante just barely jumped out of the way in time to dodge an incoming knife coming toward his side. Batman looked at Jervis, who became livid as he swung his knife at the Caped Crusader,

"Come on and fight, Batman!" Hatter hollered.

"Let her go, Jervis! I won't fight you if she's in danger." Batman demanded.

"No! You might take her away!"

"At least tell me what you put on her neck!"

Jervis gave a smile, "So glad you took notice, Batman. It's just my usual deviation. She's mine, whether she likes it or not. As long as I'm happy."

"She's only sixteen!" Batman growled out.

"She's mine! Observe!" Hatter said as he drew a remote from his jacket pocket. He pressed a button on the device.

Nothing happened. He pressed the button again and received the same result.

Batman raised an unnoticed brow under his mask. Was something supposed to happen? Jervis turned away from Sami and began to fiddle with his remote. Sami cracked an eye open and Batman widened his eyes in surprise. She was faking it? She was actually immune to Jervis's mind-control technology? Now that was definitely unexpected. Batman charged at Hatter, delivering a right hook to the Carol imitator's face. The Mad Hatter hit the ground with a groan, instantly losing conciousness. Batman turned back to the teenager, who had yanked the mind-control chip out of her neck,

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sami cracked her neck and flicked the device away, "Peachy. Is that my suit, I hope?" she asked, pointing at the rolled up black material under Batman's arm.

He nodded and handed it to her. Sami unrolled the suit and kicked off her boots at the same time. She took off the socks and began to pull the suit on up over her legs and up under the skirt part of the dress. Batman turned his back to the younger as she continued to get changed. He heard her say something along the lines of "Bastard took my hair tie" before the sound of her belt clicking shut around her hips. He turned back to her to see her fully dressed with her hair down. She finally grabbed the ribbon that she tossed on to the floor and opted to tying her hair back with that. Batman cleared his throat,

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded in response before asking where they had to go next. He explained that he needed to find Dr. Young, who was located somewhere inside of the Arkham Mansion. They made their way out but stayed out of sight. More of the more mental patients had found their outside and were lurking around the yards, growling and making savage noises. Batman held a finger to his lips before making hand motions to move quickly and to render the patients unconcious to prevent them from hurting anyone else. Sami nodded again and followed the elder's lead. Both of them were able to take out the six or seven patients and made their way to the mansion. When they had reached the door, it refused to open.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
